Empathic Fun
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Jasper gets bored one day at school, and decides to use his power on the students around him. Jasper/Alice pairing. ONE-SHOT. Just randomness.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it, obviously.

**Summary** : Jasper gets bored one day at school, and decides to use his power on the students around him. Jasper/Alice pairing.

**Note**: Totally random idea that was inspired by me trying out a week long version with Emmett being the one who got bored.

**Warnings**: BRIEF mentions of homosexuality, some...less than nice mental images, blatant miscief, and some VERY minor adult situations. Probably nothing over 'T' rating?

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Notes/Messages**_

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Jasper's POV)**

I sat in my desk, looking around at various students. Their emotions were the usual. Boredom, some lust from those who were eyeing _my_ Alice. I had to bite back a growl at that, but I did feel my eyes narrow as I glared at the back of two heads. _That's _my_ Alice._ I snarled mentally. Maybe one of them sensed me staring, because the taller brunette, Cody Dawson, turned and blinked in surprise when his black eyes met my own.

His emotions turned solely to fear and spiked powerfully. He spun back around and hunched over his notebook, scribbling away on his homework.

"You're a better enforcer than the teacher." Alice mumbled with an almost silent giggle, her own face turned down and her words too quiet for human ears to pick up.

Glancing at my lovely pixie, I couldn't help but smile at the amusement and love she emitted. She was utterly lovely, as usual, so I really couldn't blame those children for wanting her, but she was _mine_ and I didn't intend on sharing.

As I turned back to the front, I caught the teacher giving me a dirty look. What for? Well, I could sense he was highly jealous of my relationship with Alice, though he was in his late fifties and married. Mr. Morrison had a thing for taking out his jealousy by trying to catch me off guard with difficult questions in class.

That's usually when Alice would smile at him, ellicitiing his disgusting arousal and hope, and she'd politely ask him to let me go. Not that I got into trouble a lot, but as I was the newest in their family of vegetarians....

Being reminded of our way of life, I swallowed heavily as I looked around the room. My throat ripped open and burned with a vengence as I heard the heartbeats of all the humans in the room. I could _smell_ their sweet blood, and even _see_ their pulses beating at the pulse points in their throats, wrists, or inner elbows.

"Jasper." Alice's tone was warning, but only slightly. She sent a strong sense of calming and I immediately felt it settle my hunger.

"I'm sorry, love." I whispered back. Desperate to distract myself from my hunger, I looked around again. _What can I do to pass the time?_ I'd already finished my homework, as it was simple stuff. I thought about my ability and ways I could use it that would be amusing but not harmful on any of the students. An idea hit me.

Hearing a small gasp, my head shot to Alice. Her eyes were blank and her jaw had dropped in shock at whatever she was seeing. Suddenly, her eyes refocused and she covered her mouth to stifle what seemed to be a powerful urge to laugh. I felt her almost overwhelming amusement and she turned to me with an encouraging nod.

_Well, ok then._ I thought with a slight smirk, eyeing the teacher. I disliked him of all the humans, because not only was he constantly eyeing Alice like she was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen -though I didn't doubt she was- but he chose to make class a living hell for me because he knew we were together. _Hmm... Depression, anxiety, manic..._

Feeling the senses of lust build up again, my eyes flickered unwillingly to the two boys at the front. I could hear their less than decent comments and caught one of them shooting _my_ Alice a look. _Well that works out well enough for me._ I decided to play with what I was given.

Focusing, I enhanced their lust and added love into the mix. I redirected their feelings off my girl, and after a split second's hesitation, I directed it at each other. I would have directed it at the teacher, but he had a family I didn't want to harm in the process. I kept increasing the power of their feelings and bit my lip to keep from laughing as I caught them exchanging confused but lusty glances at each other.

Alice was silently giggling, her eyes sparking with laughter.

Cody Dawson blinked at Will Kranz and smiled a little, almost shyly. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, and Will's eyes shot to his pants. The lust seemed to be fulfilling it's part, and I focused more on the love, and added a romantic sense to it. Now they were both shooting each other shy looks, like forbidden lovers.

_Oh, this is too good._ I raised the emotions even more, watching as the teacher looked up at them and spoke to them. They were too lost in each other to notice. After about ten minutes of my manipulating their emotions, I watched in clear amusement as Cody jumped out of his seat.

"I can't take it anymore!" He reached out and grabbed Will's shirt, dragging him forward and crushing his lips to the other boy's. He pulled back for a split second, though Will's hands wrapped around his waist, and touched his face reverantly. "I'm so very in love with you." He stated loudly enough for the entire class to hear, but still quietly.

The class had gone dead silent and Mr. Morrison looked ready to have a heart attack. People were staring with varying expressions of shock, horror, disgust, amusement, and some had even brought out their cell phones. Pictures were heard being clicked away, and some were taking video.

"But my parents will freak!" Will cried, leaning in to crush his lips to Cody's. "I can't help it! I love you, too!" They sounded like a cheesy romance movie, only featuring two boys instead of one boy and one girl.

Alice's head banged lightly on the table and she shook from suppressed laughter.

I pulled back at that moment and watched as they both froze. I was bombarded with shock, confusion and blatant humiliation as both boys slowly pulled back to look at each other. Their faces turned white before turning every shade of red ever invented, and even going as far as to invent a few _new_ shades. For a moment, neither knew if they should start throwing punches, go back to kissing, or run out of the room screaming.

"Well, uh..." Mr. Morrison's feelings of lust were gone, but now he felt sickened by what he'd seen. "That's very sweet, Mr. Dawson, Mr. Kranz, but we're in the middle of a class." He straightened up and turned on a stern look. "Maybe you'd like to save the make out session until after class? Say, during detention?"

Both boys jumped apart, their jaws still hanging losely. People began to laugh hard, and Alice and I joined in, not being able to help it. If it was possible, I swear my gorgeous little pixie would have been crying in mirth.

Then I decided to go a little further. I reached out and began manipulating Mr. Morrison's emotions, turning him into a hopeless romantic. I overdid it on the love, purposely, but kept all aspects of lust out of it. I even added some sadness, for the sense of 'Forbidden Love'.

His face fell as he sighed dreamily. "You boys are so lucky, you know? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find true love?" He pouted, which was a very odd look on an elderly man who was quite overweight, balding, and had a badly trimmed mustache. "When my wife and I met, we couldn't keep our hands..." He hesitated and grinned in a dreamy sense. "And other parts, to ourselves."

I felt my jaw drop and heard Alice laughing hysterically into her hands. The class let out a massive, collective groan and I was very overwhelmed by the nausea and disgust coming from the room. Will and Cody were shifting in clear discomfort, and I could sense their growing need...to get out of the room as fast as possible.

Clearly, _no one_ needed those details.

"When you find true love, boys, hang on to it." Mr. Morrison dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief and sighed. "It's the most beautiful thing."

Pursing my lips, I hesitated a moment before withdrawing my power. I could have gone on, and maybe add a few more students to the game, but I was definitely caught up in his earlier words, images I _didn't_ need coursing through my mind.

_Well, at least I know Edward won't read my mind._ I thought as an unwanted image of Mr. Morrison came to mind.

My phone vibrated, as if on cue, and I quickly pulled it out and flipped it open.

_**Do. You. MIND?!?! - Edward.**_

With a laugh, I looked to Alice, only hald pondering if she needed to see the phone. She glanced at me briefly with clear amusement in her eyes and shook her head before pulling out a small journal she kept, for just such an occasion. Opening it to a blank page, she began to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today, Jasper made two of the boys in our class fall in love, and then proceeded to mentally traumatize Edward for the rest of his existence. It was hilarious, though not as much fun as when he made Edward and Carlisle fall in love...again.**_

_**-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen**_

I began to laugh again, even as Mr. Morrison excused the humiliated and grossed out boys from class. He, himself, returned to his desk flustered and refusing to look up from his work. His emotions screamed humiliation and embarrassment, and no longer any lust, and I revelled in my ability.

Then, I grinned evilly, even as I heard Alice gasp again and begin to giggle into her hands.

I'd made another decision.

Picturing some..._questionable_ images of Mr. Morrison in my head, and trying to ignore the nausea it inspired, I focused on them as hard as I could and felt a spike of disgust and anger from across the school. I then began to focus on that spike, and infuse feelings of longing and lust.

My phone vibrated again.

_**When we get home, you're dead!! - Edward**_

I began to laugh quietly, biting my lip as my body shook. I quickly typed up a response.

_**Been there, done that, got the girl. - Jasper**_

With one final laugh, I closed my phone and put it away. I stopped thinking of Mr. Morrison, though I fully intended to keep that mental image in the back of my mind for future references, along with images of myself and Alice being..._intimate_. I grinned to myself, knowing how mad he'd be when we saw him, and I heard Alice still shaking from barely suppressed laughter.

At least now I knew the perfect way to keep Edward from getting carried away with his little soap bubble human.

Ah, yes... Being empathic can be a lot of fun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it

R+R please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
